


Abydos Vacation

by DarkShade



Series: Rip Hunter - Unstuck In Time And Space [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, RipFic, Stargate Pre Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip's latest destination is somewhere he never could have predicted he'd land. He manages to make new friends but where is Gideon?





	Abydos Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Heat assailed Rip when his molecules reassembled themselves in his newest destination. The moment he was able to he threw off his duster and jacket. And he thought New York had been warm.

Looking around the room he’d arrived in, Rip recognised the architecture as Egyptian and hoped this visit did not turn out like his last visit to Ancient Egypt. An involuntary shudder went through him as he remembered his reason for being there.

“Gideon?” he called, frowning when he received no reply.

Worried she wasn’t there he took several deep breaths reminding himself that they had a telepathic connection and it sometimes took time for her to join him.

Rip knew he had to start looking for the shard, and there was one way out of the room he was in.

He started walking carefully through the only option he had, finding himself in a larger room. Rip grimaced in bemusement as he saw a pedestal in the centre of the room with a ring of symbols surrounding a large red stone in the centre.

“Curious,” he murmured to himself, hoping Gideon would chime in but still nothing.

Shaking himself Rip continued to wander around the room finding a few steps up to nowhere. There were several other doorways, but one was obviously the main entrance and exit so Rip started for it.

A yell came from his side and Rip turned to find a kid, he couldn’t have been even as old as Jax had been when recruited for the Legends, standing holding an automatic weapon which was pointed directly at Rip.

Freezing, Rip slowly raised his hands showing he was unarmed even if that technically wasn’t true, he always kept a knife in his left boot. The boy yelled and suddenly he was surrounded by several children all holding weapons.

“Identify yourself,” the first boy demanded.

“Is he like Ra?” another asked.

The leader frowned at the one who interrupted, “I am trying to find out.”

“Skaara?” a voice called as a man appeared, older but not by much he had blond hair and blue-eyes, completely different from the rest of the people surrounding Rip.

“Dan’iel,” the boy identified as Skaara replied, “He just appeared in the room of the _Chappa-aii_.”

The man frowned, “Well that is interesting.”

“Can I interject?” Rip interrupted them, wincing when the guns were pointed at him again.

“You’re English?” the man called Daniel stated, a wrinkle in his brow.

Rip shrugged getting irritated, “And you’re American. What’s your point?”

“My point,” Daniel stated coldly stepping forward, the boys all gripping their weapons, “Is that your being here isn’t possible.”

“There’s no flights from London to Egypt just now?” Rip demanded sarcastically.

Daniel frowned, motioning Rip towards the main entrance, “See for yourself.”

Confused, and a little worried, Rip walked out the doorway, blinking in the bright daylight, all he could see was sand. Turning to Daniel to ask, he looked up as the man pointed to the sky and let out an involuntary gasp.

“Three moons?” Rip asked stumbling back inside, “There are three moons in the sky.”

“Welcome to Abydos,” Daniel stated before saying, “Now, who are you and how the hell did you get here?”

Daniel watched their guest as he tried to wrap his head around being on another planet. The man looked mostly harmless, but Daniel wasn’t about to let his guard down yet.

Ra was gone but he’d come in a ship so it was always the possibility others could as well.

“Who are you?” Daniel demanded of the man again.

“Rip Hunter,” the Englishman introduced himself.

Daniel nodded, “Okay, next question. How did you get here?”

“That is a little more complicated,” Rip replied, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose presumably a headache was forming, “You wouldn’t happen to have something to drink?”

“Here, I have water,” the lilting voice of Sha’re coming from behind him made Daniel frown. 

Sha’re gave him a smile as she walked over to the man and passed him a cup. Rip took it and drank slowly. Daniel was impressed, most people would just gulp down water in this environment, making themselves ill but Rip seemed to know not to.

“I thought I asked you to wait outside?” Daniel murmured to his wife when she stepped back

She gave him a smile, “You did, I did. Then I didn’t.”

Rolling his eyes at her, Daniel took her hand, “We’ve no idea who this guy is.”

“No ships arrived, he has not made any effort to harm anyone,” Sha’re noted, “He looks as surprised to be here as we are to see him.”

Daniel sighed, unable to stop his smile when she kissed him. 

“We treat him as a guest until he proves to be otherwise,” Sha’re told him, her voice telling him that there was no point arguing with her.

“Yes, dear,” Daniel sighed.

She gave him a smile before kissing his cheek, “I will make something to eat. Our guest looks as though he needs it.”

Daniel watched his bride of two months disappear, before he turned his attention back to the man who had appeared from nowhere. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and taking slow deep breaths.

“Alright,” Daniel said, making the man open his eyes, “Let’s start this again.”

Rip nodded, “Possibly a good idea.”

“I’m Dr Daniel Jackson, this is Abydos and as far as we know there are only two ways that you could have arrived here,” Daniel stated, “By ship, but as far as we know none have arrived and they’re not hard to miss, or by Stargate which is buried and unopenable.”

“Stargate?” bemusement covered Rip’s face.

Daniel stared at him for a moment before saying, “ _Chappa-aii_.”

Rip shrugged, “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“Come get some lunch,” Daniel told him, “And I’ll explain.”

Rip pushed himself off the wall, following his host to where the boys and the young woman were sorting food. He was on another planet, which meant he wasn’t just jumping dimensions, time periods and places on earth. That meant he could end up anywhere.

He really needed Gideon.

But unfortunately, she hadn’t appeared. He was beginning to fear that she wouldn’t ever again, which was providing part of the panic attack he was desperately trying to stop himself having.

“Here,” the woman who had given him water appeared at his side, “Take a seat,”

“Thank you,” Rip murmured, sinking down next to the man who looked both out of place and completely comfortable in the middle of the crowd.

“I am Sha’re,” she introduced herself, giving him a smile, sweet, kind and comforting that slightly helped settle the panic he was feeling.

Rip took the bowl of food offered with a nod of thanks, watching the group around him. Daniel and Sha’re sat in the centre, clearly the leaders. Daniel especially appeared to be a hero to the boys although the man himself only had eyes for the woman at his side. Rip had a feeling if Sha’re told Daniel to fetch her a moon, he would start working on how to do it without a moment’s thought of how ridiculous a request it was. Rip remembered sadly how Miranda had had the same effect on him.

“Alright,” Rip sighed once he’d finished eating, “You said there are only two ways to get here, which way did you come?”

“I came through what’s called the _Chappa-aii_ , or in English it’s called a Stargate,” Daniel noted he tilted his head on thought, “Maybe ‘Doorway to Heaven’?”

Rip shook his head, “Not anything I recognise.”

“Then how did you get here?” Daniel asked, his voice was soft but there was steel in it and Rip knew if he dared try to hurt any of the people in this room there would be consequences.

“This might be a little hard to accept,” Rip told him.

Daniel laughed, “Considering my current situation, my threshold for the unbelievable is a lot lower than it used to be.”

“Alright,” Rip shrugged, he was on an alien planet there was no point in being coy, “I used to travel in time and to stop a Time Demon I overloaded the core from my ship. This means I am now bouncing through time and dimensions, apparently now planets too, until I can gather the shards of the core which should hopefully send me home.” At the stares he was being given, Rip shrugged, “Told you it was unbelievable.”

Daniel was chewing slowly as he thought over what Rip had said, “Tell me everything.”

As Rip explained his full situation, he watched the others carefully. The boys surrounding them seemed to be completely lost but Sha’re was clearly following every word Rip was saying. He could see she may not have understood everything he had said but she got a lot of it.

Daniel mused over what Rip had said, studying the man in front of him trying to work out if he was telling the truth or not. The man looked exhausted, if he had been bouncing around universes then it was possible that he hadn’t slept in some time. 

“Dan’iel,” the boy, Skaara arrived back from his patrol, “There is something strange in the centre of town. Father asks that you come see.”

Glancing at Rip who had instantly perked up at the news Daniel said, “I’m guessing that’s your shard.”

“I assume so,” Rip replied, sighing in relief.

Daniel nodded, “Alright, Skaara set up tonight’s guard. We’ll head back to Nagada and check it out.”

Skaara nodded before he called to several of the boys who followed on behind him. Sha’re stood, organising their gear to be packed up,

“It is a bit of a walk back to the city,” Daniel told their guest, “At this time of day it should not be too bad, just let us know if you need a drink or a break.”

Rip nodded, “Thank you.”

“It’s not every day we get a visitor,” Daniel told him with an amused smile, before motioning their guest forward, “Ready?”

Rip let out a small sigh of relief to see the shard sitting in what appeared to be a shed of some kind near the wall of surrounding the city.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Rip said softly, making sure he had his jacket and duster, he took a step forward.

Daniel caught his arm, “Do you need to leave now? Is there something that you are heading to or somewhere you need to be?”

“Ah…” Rip hesitated before shrugging, “To be honest, I’m not sure where I’ll end up.”

“Then stick around for a while,” Daniel told him, “The Abydonians are very hospitable. And you look like you could use a break.”

Rip stared at the other man surprised, “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Sha’re spoke up, “You are most welcome to stay as long as you wish. Skaara will set a guard up to ensure that this…”

“Shard,” Rip supplied.

“Shard is not disturbed until you are ready,” she finished with a smile.

Sighing softly, Rip nodded, a full night’s sleep sounded good, “Thank you.”

“Gideon?”

Rip sighed in annoyance as there was still no reply from her. Leaning back on the mat in the small tent he’d been given after the evening meal, to use for as long as he wished, Rip took several breaths hoping she’d arrive soon. He knew she would be fascinated by this world, although not the first alien world they had visited, the history was something she would enjoy.

“Rip,” Daniel called, “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Rip replied, moving to the flap and opening it to the other man. Daniel stepped inside carrying a bag he pulled out a bottle and two cups of.

“I warn you now,” Daniel said as he placed the items on the small ‘table’ before he sat on the cushions, “I’ve not quite got this right yet, and it’s strong.”

Rip looked at him confused, taking the seat across from Daniel and smiled as he realised what Daniel had brought.

“Homemade ‘hooch’,” Rip said amused.

Daniel shrugged as he poured them both a cup, “Just a little experiment with Skaara’s help. Bonding with my new brother.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Rip said softly, he accepted the cup and took a sniff, “I’ve drank worse,” taking a sip he nodded, “And stronger.”

“A connoisseur of ‘hooch’?” Daniel asked amused.

“I’m a time traveller,” Rip replied, “I’ve drank in all sorts of places,” he paused studying the younger man for a few moments, “I’m surprised you believe me. Not many people would.”

“Well, in the past two months I have travelled to another planet, met an alien, been killed, then resurrected and I’m now married to the daughter of the Chief Elder,” Daniel noted, “I’m getting used to weird. Besides,” he added, “Sha’re trusts you and my wife is very perceptive when it comes to people.”

Rip took a long drink his mind drifting back to the raven-haired beauty he’d known and married.

“Cherish every moment you spend with her, Daniel,” Rip said softly, “Trust me on that.”

Daniel grimaced, “Why? Have you seen our future?”

Rip shook his head, “No. I…I lost my wife and I wish that I had spent more time with her. Never take for granted that she loves you.”

A slight smile touched Daniel’s lips, “Trust me, I don’t.”

Sighing softly, Rip took another drink nodding appreciatively, “A friend of mine has a sort of unusual metabolism which means he can’t get drunk on normal alcoholic drinks. So, one of his other friends made him an alcoholic drink that means he can. This isn’t as strong.”

Daniel chuckled.

“Thank you for giving me a place to stay tonight,” Rip said softly, “I do appreciate it. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to rest for any length of time.”

“How long have you been…” Daniel hesitated before continuing, “Jumping dimensions?”

Rip shrugged, “I have no idea. It could be days or years.”

“Then Sha’re is right, you need some rest.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, drinking their ‘hooch’ before Daniel tilted his head in thought.

“So, if you’re travelling through dimensions is there something the movement is doing to help you understand people you meet?” Daniel asked.

Rip frowned confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well you understand the Abydonians with no problem and they understand you,” Daniel explained, “But we’re speaking English.”

“Oh,” realisation hit Rip, “I had a translator implanted when I first started travelling on my own. It’s been there so long I tend to forget about its existence.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Daniel mused, “You must have had some impressive technology.”

Thinking of Gideon and the Waverider, Rip nodded.

Standing Daniel smiled, “Sleep well and we’ll see you in the morning.”

*********************************************

Rip was surprised by how well he slept in the tent he’d been given to use, but he felt safe to sleep and for the first time since his last night in Miranda’s arms he felt completely rested.

Walking along the dunes, Rip wondered if Gideon would ever return to him. It had been a week since he’d landed on Abydos and she hadn’t appeared yet.

He knew that he should touch the shard and jump again, but Rip liked it here. The people were friendly and welcoming, they’d taken him in as though someone appearing from nowhere was the most normal thing.

Considering Daniel, it seemed to be.

“You know you do not have to spend so much time on your own,” Sha’re’s familiar lilting voice made him turn to find her walking towards him, “There are many in Nagada who enjoy your company.”

Rip looked at her confused, “Really?”

She laughed at him, “You are a kind, thoughtful and intelligent man. The boys were all very grateful for your lessons on how to use their weapons as well as the training you gave them. You helped farmers set up the irrigation system also. Dan’iel does his best but he himself admits his knowledge is academic.”

Rip shrugged, “I have knowledge that can help, considering your hospitality it’s the least I can do.”

“My husband enjoys your company also,” Sha’re continued, “There is no one here who can keep up with his mind, but you can. I see the same sparks in your eyes as I do in his.”

Dropping his eyes for a moment Rip smiled at her, “You know you’re just as smart as he is. From what Daniel tells me it’s only because of you that he broke the language barrier. And you started the rebellion against Ra, not him.”

He smiled amused to see her blush, turning to look out at the horizon Rip sighed, “Miranda would have loved it here.”

“Miranda?”

“My wife, I lost her years ago,” he whispered, before shaking himself, “She was like you. Strong willed, caring, brilliant and never let me forget that she was much smarter than me.”

Sha’re gently rested her hand on his arm, “I think I would have liked to meet her.”

He gave her a small smile.

“I will leave you to your solitude,” Sha’re told him, “Just remember that you are always welcome in Nagada.”

As she started walking away Rip shook himself and jogged to catch up with her. Sha’re gave him a warm smile and started telling him about the harvest celebration they were going to have soon.

*********************************************

“You know you are more than welcome to stay,” Daniel said, surprised at Rip’s announcement that he was going to leave.

The other man had been here for a full month and had integrated well into the community. Everyone liked the quiet Englishman who had appeared from nowhere. He freely helped around the city, making things easier any way he could. Rip’s skills were much more practical than Daniel’s and he enjoyed building contraptions. The boys looked up to him too, Rip had put them all through proper training for their weapons making sure every single one of the boys knew how to handle them.

Rip shook his head, “I can’t. I promised Gideon I would find a way home to her. And she hasn’t appeared in the month I’ve been here, which I can only assume means she won’t find me here. I have to leave so she can.”

“She means a great deal to you,” Daniel said softly.

Rip nodded.

“Then you should do everything you can to get home to her,” Daniel agreed, “I am however going to miss you.”

A smile touched Rip’s lips, “I’m going to miss you as well. Everyone here.”

Daniel took a breath, “I’ll walk with you.”

Looking around the tent one last time, Rip picked up his jacket and duster before he walked with Daniel into the morning sun.

Rip stalled seeing Sha’re, Skaara, all the boys and Kasuf standing waiting outside.

“What’s going on?”

“Did you really think I was letting you leave without a goodbye?” Daniel asked him with a smile.

Before Rip could reply he was surrounded by Skaara and his friends, all hugging him goodbye. After a few minutes Sha’re shooed them all away and Kasuf stepped forward.

“Thank you for all your help,” the Chief Elder told him, “Thanks to you our lives will be easier.”

“It was nothing Sir,” Rip said softly, smiling as Kasuf clasped his hand tightly.

Kasuf nodded to him, “Take care wherever you go and remember you are always welcome here.”

Surprised Rip ducked his eyes and nodded as Kasuf left. Without a word Sha’re hugged him tightly for several minutes before she stepped back and took his hands in hers.

“I wish you would stay,” she said, “You need a family and we can be that for you.”

“If I could, I would,” Rip told her, “But I do have a family to get back to, Sha’re and I miss her.”

Sha’re hugged him again pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Then I hope you get back to her soon.”

Stepping back Sha’re gave Daniel a smile before she left them alone. Walking slowly towards the shed where the shard had sat for the past month Rip took one last look around the place that had given him shelter.

“Thank you,” Rip told the other man sincerely, “For everything. But especially for persuading me to stay and rest for a while.”

Daniel smiled and offered his hand. Rip took it surprised when Daniel hugged him. Without another word Rip slid on his jacket and coat, it might not be as warm wherever he ended up next, before he walked towards the shard of the time core.

The familiar glow filled Rip’s vision and he hoped that wherever he ended up next that Gideon would join him there.

He had no idea what he would do if she wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip may return to the Stargate Universe at some point.


End file.
